<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Needle and Yarn by SummerStormFlower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287732">Needle and Yarn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower'>SummerStormFlower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney Duck Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Down Character(s), Children, Fluff, Forgiveness, Gen, Making Up, Scrooge Mcduck as a child, Sibling Love, Siblings, arguing sisters, back in the day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Scrooge resolves a fight between his sisters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Needle and Yarn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I did a little bit of diving into the McDuck family tree and found out that Scrooge used to fix his sisters' dolls for them when they were little (in the comics, I think). It inspired this.<br/>If the Scottish vocabulary is in any way inaccurate, please let me know and I will fix it immediately. Thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Scrooge got home from shoe shining, he heard his sisters arguing from their bedroom.</p>
<p>“Ye ripped her!”</p>
<p>“Ah dinnae mean to!”</p>
<p>Scrooge winced. Hortense sounded angry and Matilda was crying. That couldn’t be good. He wondered if they’d heard him come in. Maybe he could sneak back out without them dragging him into whatever problem - </p>
<p>“Scroogey!”</p>
<p>Well, so much for that idea.</p>
<p>Scrooge’s little sisters came running out of their room. Matilda’s face was wet with blotchy tears and Hortense had a rag doll under her arm, its stuffing falling out of the rip in its stomach.</p>
<p>“Scroogey, Matilda ripped ma dolly!” Hortense barked hotly.</p>
<p>“Ah said ah was sorry!” sobbed Matilda, looking more like the baby sister even though she was older.</p>
<p>“Ah dinnae forgive you!” Hortense shouted at her, making Matilda cry harder.</p>
<p>Scrooge sighed. Not that he didn’t love his sisters, but they were a couple of handfuls. They fought all the time, Hortense had a temper just as fiery as his own, while Matilda was softhearted, they bugged Scrooge relentlessly, and everything they did drove him up the walls.</p>
<p>“Calm down, Hortense. Ah can fix yer dolly,” Scrooge pacified, putting a hand on his sister’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Ye can?” Hortense looked up at him hopefully.</p>
<p>“Aye,” Scrooge responded. Used to settling disputes between his siblings as the oldest, he added, “But not until ye forgive Matilda.”</p>
<p>Hortense’s beak scrunched up. She glared at her older sister, who was still weeping, trying to dry the tears from her eyes. Guilt tugged at Hortense’s heartstrings. Her face softened and her shoulders sagged, the anger flushing out of her.</p>
<p>With a sigh, she approached the older girl. “It’s awright, Matilda,” she comforted.</p>
<p>Matilda sniffled, rubbing her sleeve over her eyes. “Really?” she asked timidly.</p>
<p>Hortense nodded. Then she smiled and opened up her arms. Matilda’s eyes lit up and wrapped her little sister in a hug.</p>
<p>Scrooge rolled his eyes at them fondly. Honestly, they’d be lost without him.</p>
<p>Hortense gave him her doll, then the girls ran back to their room to play, giggling with each other.</p>
<p>Scrooge inspected the rip in his sister’s doll. He sighed. Better find a needle and some yarn.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>